guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Optional
Can we rename this to "Null Skill" or something similar? "None" seems too generic a name and other stuff might eventually make better use of that name. Might as well rename this one before more pages use it. -PanSola 07:37, 11 February 2006 (CST) :I agree, "none" doesn't really mean what this page is about. "Empty Skill", "No Skill" or "Null Skill" all seem to be a better choice to me. --Rainith 10:04, 11 February 2006 (CST) ::"Clean skillbar"? --Xeeron 20:24, 11 February 2006 (CST) ::: Changed it to optional, Tainted Flames linked to that and it's as good as any :) 17:32, 19 February 2006 (CST) Cat Any reason why this is in Category:GuildWiki? Can it be removed from there? --Xasxas256 22:17, 16 November 2006 (CST) :I think the existence of this is a failure of the build template, heh. --Fyren 23:16, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Awwww for the first time in ages you reply to me in non "serious Fyren" mode and tell a joke, I don't get it!!! :( ::/grumble stupid Fridays, only half an hour before I knock off, brain shutting down for the week, dang Fyren lauding his subtle intelligent wit over me! :P --Xasxas256 23:35, 16 November 2006 (CST) Change Image * Rather than the empty white square, what would people think of using the "no skill" slot they GW actually uses (for instance, the spot where a skill would go if you use a SoC without any bosses around). - Lord Ehzed 23:36, 16 November 2006 (CST) :Good Idea, I support. Also there should be description when you hover over it of "Any skill of your choice can go here." Instead of just "Optional. Optional." -- [[User:Zathic|'Zathic']] 05:30, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Language? I don't understand the langugage this article is writen in. Is it vandalism?--Gigathrash 12:06, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Optional man, its optional! But anyway, how about we redirect this page to Index of skill lists? That way, noo..er, i mean new wiki users can look at the build, and then click on the optional-skill-button-link-thingy and it'll take them to the skills lists where they can choose their optional skills! IS THIS AWESOME OR WHAT?!(also, caps lock, cruise, etc) But srsly, when i see this red "optional"" link on some skill bars i think "maan, what a load of wasted potential!"... sooo, yay or nay?--Rotfl Mao 18:26, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :For builds, you should be using http://www.pvxwiki.com/ ... they have all builds that used to be on this wiki. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed, 18:33, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::I know, but what i mean is that there's 70-or-so links to "optional" and they have to be coming from somewhere, so for the sake of perfectionism or for the sake of having less red links how about we redirect it to something usefull? --Rotfl Mao 18:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::They are not coming from anywhere in the main article space, only the user space. If the users want them to link somewhere, they can fix their links to point within the user space. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC)